Nobody's Fool - Almost Human fanfic
by kuramasgirl556
Summary: John Kennex finds a long-lost friend at a bar. But was finding the friend more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's Fool

Chapter 1

John Kennex's footsteps were going fast in the crowd, as if he didn't want to be bothered even as Dorian tried to hurry fast behind him. It had been a long day and all John wanted to do was get home. He wasn't thinking about anything else except for getting home.

But as he hurried through the crowd, John started to hear faint music in the distance from a bar not far away.

_"One more night with the same neon lights…And I'll find my place at the bar…One more dance so I'll buy one more round…And I'll try to drown out my heart…"_

John hurried down the street, not looking up and not caring about who was singing…that is, until he got closer in range to where the bar was…

_"He'll walk in and make every head turn…And he'll always be dressed to kill…Day I left is my only regret…And now it's become his biggest thrill…All my friends say "hey don't you know him"…And I'll try to play it off cool…When they ask I'll just say he's nobody…And me, well I'm nobody's fool."_

John stopped outside the bar and looked in, not even noticing that Dorian had stopping right behind him. His eyes gazed at the girl who was singing. Dorian didn't know why John had stopped. They had never been to this place before.

"Detective Kennex, are we going in or are we just staying out here?" Dorian asked still not having a clue to what was going on. John didn't say anything to Dorian but decided to just go into the bar. At that moment, Dorian had a hunch that John knew someone at the bar, he just didn't know who.

John walked around the tables to the back of the bar while the song was still going on. But his eyes wouldn't stop looking at the girl who was singing.

_"Won't take long and he'll find him someone…And then pull them out for a dance…Every note tells me that's all she wrote…And reminds me how I missed my chance…When he's done he'll have a little more fun…And he'll let her act like she's smooth…As they walk out while I'm learning about…What it is to have nothing to lose…All my friends say "hey don't you know him"..And I'll try to play it off cool..When they ask I'll just say he's nobody…And me, well I'm nobody's fool"_

Dorian then headed to the back of the room to find Kennex. They couldn't really hear anything since the music was so loud, so Dorian yelled at John "Who is she? The girl you won't stop staring at?"

"Her name is Jenna," John replied back. "She and I were friends a long time ago." "Stay here."John said to Dorian. He then took some money out of his pocket while the song was still going on and hurried to the little stage. He was wondering if the girl remembered who he was.

As the guitar solo in the song was about to end, John put some money in the tip jar. He looked up and the girl just looked at him for a little bit, smiled and mouthed thank you as he turned and walked away. _That had to have been the stupidest thing I've ever done_, John thought as he walked back to Dorian._There's no way she would've recognized me._

_"All my friends say "hey don't you know him"…And I'll try to play it off cool…When they ask I'll just say he's nobody…And me, well I'm nobody's fool…And me, well I'm nobody's fool."_

The song then ended and everyone in the bar cheered and applauded. Jenna looked up to the back of the bar where John Kennex and Dorian where standing. She still couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jenna couldn't take her eyes off of John. To her, this was almost like a dream…maybe a dream come true. _I haven't seen him in over 10 years…why should I care that's back now? _Jenna thought as she tried to hold back tears and not even realizing that the crowd was just looking at her, not knowing if she was going to sign again. "Umm…I'm sorry everyone. I'll be back in a little bit," Jenna said with a little shaking in her voice as she put down her guitar and ran off stage.

John knew that something was wrong as he saw Jenna hurry off stage, but he didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen this girl in over 10 years. So he just went and sat down at the table with Dorian and tried not worry about what was going on.

Five minutes later Jenna hurried to the back of the bar where John and Dorian were sitting. They didn't notice at first that she was headed back there until they heard a voice. "Well, well, well… can't believe my eyes. John Kennex is that really you?"

John then got up from the table to greet his long-lost friend. "Jenna, it's good to see you." John said and then hugged her, which was almost a shocked to Dorian since he had never seen Kennex act in this manner. John then introduced Jenna to his bot-cop partner Dorian. They shook hands and exchanged a couple of words.

"I can't believe that you're actually here," Jenna said with a half smile on her face as she tried to put her long brunette hair behind her ears. "It's been a while…"

"Yeah…I know it has," John said as he glanced back at her. "How are your parents?"

"They um….they died about 8 years ago. There was a shooting in the neighborhood and my parents were killed…"

John knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Oh. I'm sorry." Jenna glanced at him at half-smiled again. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're here. It was good to see you. I better get back up on stage." She hurried back without letting John say anything.

He knew something was wrong, and it wasn't just about talking and her parents' death. But John couldn't figure out what it was. "Come on," he said to Dorian and he hurried out the bar and into the street again.

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" Dorian asked as they kept walking. Kennex just shook his head. There was something he didn't want to admit…Something that had been troubling him for a long time…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dorian couldn't stop wondering where Kennex was going. So he decided to finally ask "Ok, where are we going?" He knew that something was right.

"I'm going back to the office for a little bit" John replied. "You can go on home or do what ever." He wasn't in a mood to talk about what was going on.

"I know what's going on here." Dorian said as he started to walk faster until he got in front of John. "You really care about this girl, don't you?"

John rolled his eyes. "Shut up. No I don't." He wasn't going to admit anything to Dorian.

"Ok fine." Dorian said as he started walking the other way. He knew that John wanted to be alone so he started walking home.

John ran upstairs to the main office, hoping that Maldonado was still there. Luckily she was.

"Kennex, what are you doing here? You're off first the rest of the night." Maldonado said with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. I need you to help me with something. I found a long-lost friend of mine at a bar tonight. I haven't seen her in ten years..and something just seemed very troubling."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Her parents died 8 years ago and some reason I think she might be a drug addict or something. She just didn't seem herself. Like she was hiding something."

Maldonado was shocked about this. She'd never seen Kennex care for something like this. "All right. I'll take a look."

John then told her about Jenna. 5 seconds later her file was up on the screen. What he feared was right. She was a drug addict, but had gotten clean. He still wasn't sure though. John thanked Maldonado and headed out the door. Surprisingly, Dorian was still there waiting for him.

"I thought you went home," John said as he started to walk past Dorian.

"I did, but then I came back," Dorian said as he started walking next to Kennex. So where are we going?"

"To Jenna's apartment. I found some stuff earlier and I need to talk to her."

"I was right!" Dorian gave John a little smile.

"Oh this doesn't prove that you're right about what you said earlier." John said as he rolled his eyes again. _Plus I'm already in love with someone else._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenna opened the door to her apartment, flipped on the light switch and sat on the couch. She was still wondering why John had been at the bar. _He couldn't have just gone in to see me, _she thought. _I thought he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. We went our separate ways a long time ago. _She got off the couch and then got a bottle of whiskey and instead of just pouring it into a shot glass she just started drinking the alcohol out of the bottle.

With the bottle still in her hand, Jenna went back into the living room and turned on a little video. The video started out good. She smiled as her gazed at the screen. It was her 18th birthday and she was spending it with her family.

But then the video turned into something she didn't want to see. There was a loud bang on the door. The camera shot got blurry as it moved around. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. Then there was the horrible noise of shooting.

Jenna then turned off the video. She didn't want to see anymore. She put the bottle down on the table and then took some photos off the table and started to look at them. They were old photos of her and John Kennex from wen they were kids. Jenna smiled as she looked at the photos.

_That's when life was so much better. We didn't have to worry about anything. We were just kids having fun._ She put the photos down on the table. And then looked at the pain pills that were right in front of her. She took the cap of the bottle, put 8 pills in her mouth and swallowed them. Five minutes later, Jenna was on the floor, not breathing.

At this point John was running to the apartment with Dorian close behind. They had no idea what had just happened. John soon stopped at looked around. He didn't recognized the apartments since he had never been there before. He looked up and saw some light coming out from the window, looked at the piece of paper that Maldonado had given him.

John and Dorian then made their way up the stairs to Jenna's apartment. But when John knocked on the door, no one answered. He knocked on the door. Once again, no one was there. John was started to fear the worst.

"Maybe she's not here?" Dorian asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No. There's a light on. That means someone's gotta be in there." He kicked the door open and hurried inside as it unlatched. John stopped and couldn't believe what he saw. He ran over to Jenna, not sure if she was still breathing or not.

"What do you want me to do?" Dorian asked.

"Call an ambulance and make sure they get here quick. I don't know if she's going to make it or not," John said as he tried to lift Jenna's almost lifeless body off the ground. _Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, _was the only thing John could think about as he hurried outside the apartment complex carrying Jenna down the stairs.

Thankfully there was an ambulance waiting outside. John helped get Jenna inside the ambulance, but didn't go with her as he and Dorian watched it drive off. "Why didn't you go with her?" Dorian asked with puzzled expression.

"I need to check for something before I go see her." John said as they walked back to her apartment.

"Check for what?"

John shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I got Jenna's files and apparently she was a drug addict for a couple of years after her parents died. I just want to make sure there isn't anything like cocaine in her apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John and Dorian looked through Jenna's apartment for an hour to see if they could drugs. But there was nothing. John then went to the living room and saw the bottle of pain killers and some of the pills that were lying on the ground next to where he had found Jenna's almost half dead body earlier. _She overdosed,_ as he realized what had happened. The good news was it could've been worse, but he knew what the bad news was.

"I'm going to the hospital," John said as he stood up.

"Are you sure we shouldn't search a little bit longer?" Dorian asked.

John shook his head. "No. She just overdosed and from the looks of it, there's no drugs here. We might as well lock up and leave."

"I'm coming with you."

John just shrugged as they got their stuff and left the apartment.

John was silent on the ride to the hospital. He couldn't figure what he was going to say to Jenna. He was scared. Dorian was right. He did care about this girl. But what he didn't want to admit was that he and Jenna did love each other. But that was years ago. This love was in the past. Gone. Forgotten. _I'm already in love with someone else. I can't expect Jenna to take me back after all these years...after all the years I wasn't there for her. I love someone else and that's the way it has to be._

When they got to the hospital, John stood outside Jenna's hospital room. Looking inside made him scared. There were tubes all around her body. The doctor told Kennex it was a good thing they found Jenna when they did or she might have died. Her body was so weak.

John then walked into the room and stood at the foot of Jenna's bed, gazing at her almost lifeless body._Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die_ was once again the only thing going through his mind as he looked at her.

Jenna's eyes finally opened. She could barely see who was standing there, but she knew. "John...?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Without hesitation he walked over to her beside and sat down on the chair next to her. "I'm here."

She put her hand out, hoping that he would hold it as she looked up at him. John realized something: he was the only person on this Earth that she had. Everyone else she had was gone. He took her hand and held it. Jenna then turned her head over at the photos that were laying on the table. "I wanted to give those to you."

John took the photos off the table. He couldn't believe. "They're photos...of when we were kids." He looked at them and then looked back at Jenna. "You kept these?"

Jenna nodded, but didn't say anything. John looked down as he saw the blood coming out of her stomach and screamed "SOMEBODY HELP!" as he pushed the blue button and walked outside in a hurry as the doctors came in to see what was wrong with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John paced back and forth in the waiting room hoping that the worst hadn't happened. _This is all my fault,_ John thought as he paced some more. _I shouldn't have left her. I should have been there for her all these years. _The doctor finally came out to talk to John.

The good news was that Jenna was fine and she was stable. But they didn't know when exactly or if she would wake up. John walked pass the doctor and hurried to Jenna's room. All he wanted to do was see her because he thought it might be the last time.

He opened the door to her room. There were more machines in the room this time. Jenna was breathing, but just barely. _Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die. You can't die on me Jenna. I know I'm the only person you have left in this world right now. There was a reason I saw you in that bar last night. I shouldn't have left you all those years ago. I should've stayed so I could've protected you in your family. I'm so sorry. Please...just wake up Jenna!_

A second later John left a movement. Her finger was moving against his hand, and then Jenna's eyes opened again. John took her hand and then moved it to his face. He was almost in a trance. He moved down to kiss Jenna...and then pulled back and let go of Jenna's hand as he hurried out the room.

John then hurried past Dorian as he almost tried to run down the stairs. "John! John!" Dorian yelled after him.

"Leave me alone Dorian." John yelled as he kept walking fast down the stairs.

"You love her."

John stopped and shook his head. "_Loved_ her. I loved her, Dorian. Past-tense. Past as it should be. I already love someone else."

"Who doesn't love you. But this girl does."

John was starting to get mad. "You think I don't know that?! I just...I can't love her back." He hurried down the last flight of stairs and out the hospital door. He stopped and looked at Dorian. "Jenna and I were together for almost 5 years. Right before she turned 18, I got transferred to the other side of town. I didn't think I would ever see her again so I ended it. I blame myself every day for what could have been. If I hadn't moved her parents would still be alive and she wouldn't be in this situation."

"You still saved her. And you can still be in her life."

John shook his head again. "She doesn't need me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John tossed and turned that night as he tried to go to sleep. He couldn't stop dreaming about Jenna and when they were kids. The last thing that John remembered before he abruptly opened his eyes was after they had broken up. It was something he had barely remembered...until now. And it was the fact that leaving Jenna had pained him for months.

But John opened his eyes, sweat running down his body. The room wasn't even hot and he knew that. John then sat up with his knees to his chest, trying to catch his breath. He looked over to the table and took the photos that Jenna had given him. All he wanted to do was tear them up. _I don't want these anymore...I don't need the memory of us anymore. Why did she even give these too me? _ But then John realized why... _Because I am the only person she has whether I love her or not._

John then stood up and walked over to the bathroom to clean up the sweat from his face, not noticing that Dorian was standing behind him until he looked up and saw the reflection in the mirror.

"Sounds like you were having a nightmare," Dorian said and not saying anything else.

John put the towel down and started walking back to his room. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You were thinking about her."

John didn't want to get in an argument. "It's nothing ok? Now just let me go to sleep."

Dorian shrugged, handed John the photos that he had found on the floor and left

_Everything is just fine, _John thought to himself as he went back to his room. He put the photos back on the table, but he didn't go to bed right away like he had planned. He wanted to see Jenna again, even though he knew it was late. John then got dressed out headed out the door in a hurry, hoping that Dorian wasn't going to follow him.

John got to the hospital, hoping that Jenna was ok. He hadn't called her since earlier that evening. When he got to her room, Jenna was fast asleep but John didn't want to leave her side. _Maybe I do love her, _John thought as he ran his fingers through her curly hair. _But I just can't..._

Jenna opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up. But her smile quickly turned into a frown as she started to remember what happened earlier. "Why did you come back?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just...There's something I need to tell you-."

"You're in love with someone else." Jenna quickly cut him off and turned her head.

He was shocked that she had figured this out. "How did you know?"

"I just figured out because I knew you didn't want to kiss me. I know how you must feel about me..."

"Jenna, I care about you. But what we had was in the past."

She sighed and didn't want to look up at John. The only thing she said to him was "I know."

"I know that I'm the only person you have left in this world. I shouldn't have left you. I should have called you every day after I left."

"None of this was your fault John. I distanced myself from you because I thought you didn't care. I thought I could take care of everything after you left."

"What do you mean?"

"My family went broke about 2 years after you left. I didn't know until I saw my parent's will. The shooting happened because my father owed money to a mob. I just didn't want to tell you at the bar."

"So when did you become a drug addict?"

"A couple of months after they died. I started do cocaine..and I even did heroin for a little bit. One of my friends found me on the street and took me to rehab and I got clean." Jenna then looked up John with sad eyes. "But the only friend I wish that had been there for me...was you. I missed you so much."

John knew that he meant all this. He had missed her too, but didn't want to admit his feelings for her. "I missed you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before John left, there was something he needed to tell Jenna. He didn't know if this was going to be the right time to tell her, but he knew that he had to do it eventually.

"Ok, there's something I need to show you...and I need you to not freak out." John took the knife out of his pocket and without warning, stabbed himself in the left leg.

Jenna winced a little bit, but then realized he wasn't in any pain. "It...That's a synthetic leg, isn't it?"

He took the knife out and gave her weird look. "How did you know?"

"I've seen them before. The drummer in my bad actually has one. He got his leg shot off about a year ago. What happened to you?" Jenna then grabbed John's arm because she knew at any second he would probably bolt for the door.

But to her surprise, John sat back down in the chair next to her. "It got blown off about 2 years ago...and I was in a coma." John bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her exactly what happened.

Dorian then came in and interrupted their conversation, tell John that they needed to leave right away.

John looked down at Jenna, who just seemed so helpless. "Are you going to be ok without me?"

She nodded. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. You two should go."

He nodded and hurried out the door with Dorian, not looking back or saying goodbye. As they got halfway down the staircase, John stopped for a second, wondering if he should go back.

"You ok?" Dorian asked, wondering why John had stopped all of a sudden.

John then started walking back down the stairs. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day John went to the hospital to see if Jenna was still there. He went to straight to her room, looked through the window. To his surprise, she wasn't there. John then asked one of the nurses if they had seen Jenna. They then said that she had been released that afternoon. He knew that something wasn't right. _I hope she's back at the bar and not doing anything else,_ John thought as he made a mad dash out the front door of the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Dorian asked as he saw John run out the front door in a hurry.

"I gotta find Jenna. She's already been released from the hospital and I have a bad feeling..." he paused as he started walking to his car.

"Bad feeling about what?"

John shook his head, "I don't know. I just have a feeling that something's going to happen. She isn't in the best shape and that worries me."

"If you don't love this girl, why do you care about her so much?" Dorian asked as they got into the car and started to drive off.

"Ok, now that is none of your business."

Dorian just let out a little laugh and rolled his eyes. _Yeah like I haven't heard that a million times._

"I have a history with her...that's why I care."

_Oh please. You love her. You just won't admit it, _Dorian thought to himself.

John then suddenly hit on the brakes and stopped the car. He looked out the window and saw Jenna standing there in front of them.

Jenna stared at John for a second. She dropped a guitar pick in the street, hoping that John would see it and then hurried to the back door inside the bar.

John then knew that Jenna was ok. After he parked the car he went to see what Jenna had dropped. He didn't recognize the guitar pick and didn't know if it was for him.

"Go inside," John said to Dorian. "I'll be there in a little bit"

Dorian nodded without saying anything.

John then went to the back of the building and opened the door, hoping that he would find Jenna before she went ok. He noticed her walking passed him and grabbed her arm. "Hey," was the only thing he said."

Jenna then looked up, a little shocked. "Hey... um...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you earlier and you weren't at the hospital."

"John I'm fine. Really... I'm fine." She let go of his hand and tried to get away from him.

"No you're not Jenna!" He walked a little faster and got in front of her. "I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

Jenna tried to start walking down the hallway. She didn't want to tell him...but she stopped and looked at him straight in the eye. "You want to know why I can't tell you?" Her voice started to break and she was almost in tears. "Because I love you, goddammit!" Jenna turned turned around and started to hurry off, leaving John all alone.

He knew that she loved him...but just didn't know if he could love her back. And it mad him angry with guilt. He stormed out of the building and almost punched the wall, but he realized it wouldn't do him any good. He opened the front door to the bar and tried to look for Dorian.

"By the look on your face I can see that didn't go well," Dorian said as he found John.

John shook his head. He didn't want to tell Dorian what had just happened. He was still angry, and mostly with himself.

But something else was going to happen that night that was going to be totally unexpected for John.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Jenna started walking up to the stage, the door opened and she had her eye fixed on that one person. She remember what John had said earlier when he had been in the coma. She wasn't going to tell him, but she had been dating Det. Richard Paul at the time. Once she started playing the song she had her eye fixed on him the entire time

_Sin for a Sin_

_I remember vividly what that vision did to me  
You laying with her in our bed  
Love can be a tradgedy  
When you do what you did to me  
All I'm seeing now is red_

Jenna had a flashback of her cutting her arms and gasped for a second, but started to go on.

_I need to repent _  
_A sin for a sin _  
_Bible told me to forget _  
_All those who trespass against _  
_Tread their feet on sacred ground _  
_Bad things come with consequence _  
_What feels good, hurts in the end _  
_Don't want to think about that now_

Jenna then started having more flashbacks of her cutting herself, overdosing on meds..

_I need to repent _  
_A sin for a sin _

_Fire and brimstone _  
_Dirt and a headstone _  
_Bury them, baby _  
_Along with your sins _  
_Hear the thunder _  
_Six feet under _  
_Hit your knees _  
_Won't do it again _

_Guilty pleasure _  
_Ease the pain _  
_Whisky runnin through my veins _  
_Too late to save you now _

_I need to repent _  
_A sin for a sin _  
_Fire and brimstone _  
_Dirt and a headstone _  
_Bury them deep _  
_Along with your sins _  
_hear the thunder _  
_Six feet under _  
_hit your knees _  
_won't do it again_

The flashbacks then all started coming at once and Jenna couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know that John was watching and knew that something wasn't right. She slammed the guitar to the ground and ran off in tears, clinching her side.

John tried to run after her, but the bar was so crowded it was almost impossible to get to the back of the building.

Jenna ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. A bottle of pills fell out her pocket. She picked it up and looked at the bottle, thinking _I could take these pills now and it would all be over. The pain would just be over._

But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Jenna, come out here." said John with a stern, but worried voice.

"John...just go away."

"Look...I need to talk to you. Come out here...please?" he asked as his voice started to soften a bit. He was starting to get worried that she might overdose again.

She hesitated, but knew that he wasn't going to leave. She then opened the door and shut it behind her. She then looked at John. He was glad to see that she was ok.

"Come here." John couldn't hold it back anymore. He walked up and hugged Jenna as she started to cry. _She needs me She really does need me. _

"Why do you care so much about me? I'm a broken person John...why do you care so much about trying to fix me?"

He tried to figure out the answer for a second. "Because I'm just as broken as you are. We need each other. That's why I care."

Jenna stopped crying, looked up at John with a little grin on her face and said, "thank you."

He took her hand and they sat down so Jenna could catch her breath. But John was still wondering why she had run off the stage earlier. "So what happened with you and Det. Paul?"

She sighed and looked up at Kennex. "Remember when you told me earlier that you were in a coma? Well...Richard and I were dating. We may have actually started dating a couple of months before that...but anyway...everything was good up until about 6 months ago...I found him in bed with another woman after I got home. I didn't do anything...I guess I was in too much shock from seeing them in bed together."

She paused as the tears started to come out... "I started doing drugs, heroin and snorting coke mostly. Then I started cutting myself, overdosing and drinking. It was bad. And then someone found me and took me to the hospital, and I got clean."

Jenna then paused again, and took a deep breath. "But about a month later after I got clean and started playing in bars again, I guess that Richard and the woman he was seeing broke up...and he thinks it's my fault...

John couldn't believe it. "Why does he think it's your fault?"

Jenna shook her head. "I don't know. I think he does it just because seeing him brings all the memories back."

John then got up and started heading towards the bar. "Ok I need to do something."

"No, John don't!" Jenna said as she ran up and grabbed his arm. "Please don't do anything. I can try to get it to look like he started the fight and maybe have him walk out or something...but I don't want you getting hurt...or worse."

"I work with the guy. I don't think he'll shoot me."

"That's not the point John. Just don't do anything, ok?"

John took a deep breath. He knew she was right. "Ok."

"Go to the front of the bar with Dorian. I should be up there in a little bit."

John nodded and walked off to the front of the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jenna just stood there, not know if she should go back on stage. _I have to do this or Richard won't leave and he'll keep tormenting me until something happens, _she thought. Jenna took a deep breath and walked back on to the stage. She looked at John, and then back at Richard.

She looked back at the band and gave them their cue to start the song.

_Hurts to Think_

_Tongue is sharp  
Got an ax to grind  
Girls go wrong, men go right after them  
I don't win and it's a compromise  
You'll be the loser that pays the dividend_

Far from you you'll find me  
Such an easy target and a tragedy  
You're just a shiver looking for a spine  
You can have your way, but you can't have mine

If I had one wish you'd go away  
I haven't snapped yet, but I'm on the brink of it  
And I'm not as dumb as the look on your face  
You'll never be half the man your mama is

Everyone started laughing, but not Richard. At that moment he realized that something was going on. He had a feeling that Jenna and Kennex were up to something. But instead of going after Jenna, he made a bee-line for John. "Hey Kennex!" and without a warning he punched John in the face.

Jenna saw what happened. At that moment she stopped playing the song and ran to get in between Richard and John before a fight started. She got in front of John before he could make a move and without warning, Jenna punched Richard so hard that it made him fall on his back.

The bar at that moment had got dead silent. Either no one could believe what had just happened, or they were scared.

"Get out..." Jenna said to Richard. "I want you to get the hell out of here, and never come back. I don't want to see your face every again." She looked back at Dorian and John, and then gave Richard another glance. "If you even think about coming back to this bar and try to hurt my people, I will personally have you arrested for trespassing." Jenna winched as her hand was in so much pain.

Richard got up and tried to wipe the blood off his face. The MXs grabbed him by the arms and hauled him out of the bar. Everyone cheered at Jenna's bravery, but she still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Jenna couldn't believe what she had she did. _Oh my god...I punched a cop! _She looked over at John, who was still wiping the blood off his nose. The tears started to fall from her face as she ran out the side door. John then turned around just in time to see her head towards an alley. He had realized anything was wrong until then. He gave Dorian a "I'm going after her" look. Dorian just nodded as John hurried out the side door.

John walked down the path that he thought he saw Jenna go to. He then heard a familiar sound of crying and instantly recognized that it was Jenna.

She looked up as she saw John coming down the alley. "Look I am so sorry. That just happened on impulse and-."

John walked towards Jenna, his eyes fixed on her. He got closer and pulled towards him and kissed her lips. This shocked Jenna at first, but then she put her hands on John's face, hoping that they could stay like this forever as she kissed him back.

Their lips parted, and John hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." Jenna whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I punched a cop."

"Yeah well, if anything happens then you did it in self defense." John then went silent for a bit. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I-"

"John..." Jenna looked over his shoulder and could see that someone was on top of the roof, holding a gun and was it point it right at them.

"What?"

"RUN!" She then grabbed his arm as they ran down the alley. The person then started to shoot at them, and hit Jenna in the leg. John then grabbed his gun, turned around and fired three shots at the person on top the roof. He didn't see if they fell down or anything. He was too worried about Jenna who was lying on the ground with a wound.

"Hey. Let me see the wound." He lifted up her jeans and saw what the bullet had done. It had almost hit the bone and she was losing blood fast. John then saw Dorian run out of the building.

"Hey, I saw what happened. Is she ok? I called for an ambulance. They should be here soon"

"Tell Maldonado that I'm not coming in tomorrow. She needs to be with me."

Dorian nodded as the ambulance and paramedics finally made it and were able to get Jenna on a stretcher. She woke up and saw John standing there. She panicked. "NO! No wait."

John had a worried look on his face and walked to the stretcher. Jenna grabbed his and looked up him. "John...I love you. Please don't leave me."

"Ok. I'm coming with you." He looked back at Dorian, who he was afraid to leave behind. "Dorian, will you be ok without me?"

Dorian just nodded without saying anything and walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John couldn't sleep at all that night. He just couldn't seem to think why someone would try to kill him...or Jenna. The last five hours had gone by so fast. After the doctors were able to extract the bullet from Jenna's leg and get her all stitched up, John made sure that she was with him.

He turned over on his side and looked at Jenna, who was sleeping peacefully with an IV in her arm and only a pillow separating them. John was still worried that Richard might try to hurt her again, or that Jenna might start using if she saw Richard again.

As daylight hit, John got off the bed and had to deal with putting the synthetic leg on. But he still wasn't going to leave his apartment. He sat back down near the desk, waiting to see if Maldonado was going to call in to ask him what had happened the night before. And he was right.

"Hey," Maldonado said as she came up on the screen. "Well, Richard's pissed and has a black eye and his nose is messed up. What happened-?"

Before she could finished her sentence, John moved his chair over so she could see Jenna. "He was at the bar harassing her. Sandra, those two have a history together...a bad one. I can't have her go near him...and I can't leave her." He took a deep breath. "If that happens, then she might start using again...and I can't let that happen.

Maldonado hesitated for a little bit. But she knew that John cared about this girl. "All right. But just for a couple of days, but then I need you back here."

He nodded and didn't say anything. Maldonado quickly exited the screen. He turned around and saw that Jenna was finally waking up.

"John...?" Jenna asked in a weak tone.

"Hey...hey I'm here." John said as he crawled back into bed and held her hand. He half-smiled as Jenna opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

He nodded back. "I promise."

"What about Richard? Should I go talk to him-?" Jenna tried to get up, but the pain was still too much to bear.

"No, you are going to stay right here!" John coaxed her back to bed. "I'm not letting you leave, ok? And I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near you. And if Dect. Paul wants to deal with me, then I'll let him deal with me. But right now, you have a busted leg. So at least let me take care of you."

She looked at him and nodded back. "Ok." Was the only thing she could think of at the time. Then she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have gone up on stage like that...I didn't mean for any thing to happen." Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Hey...what happened back at the bar was not your fault. You stood up for yourself in front of everyone there...and me." John couldn't hide his feelings any longer. He moved over closer and embraced Jenna, kissing her softly on the lips, wiping away her tears.

"John...I have to leave." Jenna said after their lips parted.

"What?" He gave her a weird look. "But why?"

Jenna shook her head, not looking at him. "I can't tell you."

He knew that something was going on. She wouldn't tell him why, and that made Dect. Kennex wonder if she knew the person that had been up on the roof the night before that had tried to kill them. He wasn't going to ask questions right now though because all her wanted to was rest and get better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

John had a great time spending the next few days with Jenna as her leg started to recover. But one day after coming back from a case one night, John opened the door to his apartment (which Dorian standing behind him) and noticed that his apartment was dead silent. He went to his bedroom to see that Jenna was gone.

They searched all over the apartment without any luck. John then looked on his nightstand and found a note from Jenna that read:

_John,_

_I had a really great time with you these last couple of days, but I have to leave. I don't know when or if I'll be coming back. But please don't come looking for me._

_Love,_

_Jenna_

John threw the note on the floor and yelled to Dorian "We gotta go, NOW!" John said as he made a mad dash out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Dorian asked running behind him down the stairs.

"Probably the train station first and if she's not there then I don't know." _Where the hell could she be going and why wouldn't she tell me? _John thought as they got in the car and started to drive off towards the train station. _This just doesn't make any sense...unless she knew about the person who was on the roof that was trying to attack us._

John parked the car and ran to the train station... but by the time he and Dorian got there, the trains were already departing. They both looked around and saw no one. "We're too late," John said as he shook his head in despair. He looked at Dorian. "Let's go."

But before they ran off, a voice started to shout from a distance. "John!" It was Jenna, waving at them. She stopped, not looking too happy. "Why are you here? I told you not to follow me."

"Where are you going without tell me?" John asked with an angry look on his face.

"This isn't your problem!"

"Yes, this is my problem! I care about you!"

But before Jenna could reply a guy came out of nowhere any grabbed Jenna by the hand where "Where's my money bitch?!" and then threw her to the ground really hard. The guy then took out his gun and pointed it at Kennex and Dorian

John immediately got out his gun and pointed to the unknown person and looked over at Jenna who wasn't moving. He then looked back at the guy saying "Hey man, we don't want any trouble...now put the gun down."

While Kennex and the unknown person were having their confrontation, Jenna started to wake up but everything to her was still a blur. Her eyes wondered over past John. There was a bag next to him. She need to get to that bag so this could be over with. She then got up and pushed John out of the way. And without a warning, the unknown person fired the gun, hitting in the upper part of her ribs.

As Jenna fell to the ground, he faintly heard John scream out her name. "Jenna! Jenna wake up!" John looked over and saw that she was starting to lose a lot of blood. He then turned around to see that the guy who shot her was starting to make a mad dash away the three of them. "Stay with her" John mention to Dorian before he ran off to find the guy who shot Jenna.

John ran down a couple off flights of stairs and saw the guy run off. He pointed the gun's laser at the unknown person, and then shot him three times in the back. John saw the guy fall, but didn't know if he was dead. All he cared about was Jenna. He then turned around and bolted back to the train station.

Dorian hadn't left Jenna's side as John knelt next to her. "I called an ambulance. There's too much traffic in the area. They won't be here for another 30-45 minutes."

John then started to panic. He knew that Jenna didn't have that long because she was losing blood fast. "Did you call for anyone else?! I mean, can you extract the bullet from her?"

Dorian did a scan on Jenna's wound, but just shook his head. "If I do that, she'll just start losing more blood."

"John..." Jenna said in a weak voice. "No one's coming..."

John shook his head. "No...no don't talk like that. Someone's coming I promise you." He took his jacket off, folded it and put it behind Jenna's head. "I'm not going to lose you...ever again. I should never have left you." He picked up her body and started to cradle her in his arms.

"John I'm dying...there's nothing you can do. You can't save me anymore."

At that point, he knew he had to say how he left about Jenna, or he wouldn't have a chance. "I love you." He then kissed her lips, but at that moment, he left her body going cold.

Jenna had taken had taken her final breath.

"Time of death-" Dorian started but John yelled at him to wait. "Dect. Kennex, we have to call it."

"Just give me a minute." John said as the tears start to run down his face. He then whispered, "I'm sorry Jenna. I love you. I wish I could've saved you." He wiped the tears from his eyes, looked at Dorian and nodded.

"Time of death, 8:15p.m."

They looked over as the ambulances and police cars started to arrive at the scene. John didn't want to move from the spot. But he knew that people were going to question what had happened. He picked up Jenna's body and took it to the ambulance.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Jenna's funeral service was held a couple days later. It was a warm, sunny day and the funeral service was quick since John and Dorian were the only ones there. John just stood there as the preacher gave a short service before she was buried at the cemetery.

After she was buried and everything was finished, John opened the gate and stared at Jenna's grave. He had brought Jenna's guitar since was the only valuable possession she had. He laid it down next to her grave and then sat down next to it. _I could've saved you Jenna, _John thought to himself. _If I hadn't let you pushed me out of the way, this wouldn't have happened and you would still be here. This is all my fault..._

He didn't know that Dorian was standing behind him. Dorian could tell that John didn't want to be bothered. His partner was going through unimaginable grief and instead of saying anything, he decided to just leave John alone.

The door to the cemetery opened. John looked back and saw his partner Dect. Stahl walking towards him. "Hey," the only thing that he could think to say.

"Hey." Stahl said and she went over and sat next to Kennex. "I'm sorry. I just got back and Dorian told me what happened." Valerie could tell that John wasn't all right. "She must have been really important to you."

John nodded. "She took a bullet for me..." He paused for a bit. "I guess not many people would do that."

"I heard she punched Dect. Paul too." Stahl let out a little laugh. "I guess that that would be pretty gutsy too."

John nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah..." But his smile turned into a frown. _But this is still all my fault though..._

Valerie could tell that John wanted to be left alone, so she got up and started walking out of the cemetery, not knowing if he would follow her or not.

About 10 minutes later, John got off the ground, looked at Jenna's grave one more time and started walking out of the cemetery. He grabbed something in his pocket and stopped dead in his tracks. Kennex then realized the pictures that Jenna had given him were still there.

He smiled as he looked at the photos. John then walked back to the cemetery and put them next to Jenna's grave. _I'll never forget you Jenna...and I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. Now I realized that I shouldn't have left you to begin with. We were happy back then. I love you...and I always will._ And with that, John finally walked out the cemetery and never looked back.

End


End file.
